Her Sweet Passion
by KKmarie2121
Summary: A SonAmy Tragedy.  Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story contains themes and material that may be inappropriate and/or too graphic for some readers. These themes contain, but are not limited to, blood, gore, torture, rape, mutilation and other extremely suggestive and graphic material. Please read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and Co., they are property of Sega.**

**XXXXX**

**Her Sweet Passion**

"For the last time Amy, I'm busy right now! Stop following me!"

"But you promised! You do this every time, Sonic!"

The pink hedgehog was persistent, he'll give her that much. He had been running for almost half an hour now, and not once did Amy stop to catch her breath. After 20 years of running after him, she must've gained a talent for such speed, despite her being such a young hedgehog. Still, it would impossible for her to out-run the fastest thing alive.

Sonic dashed through the forest, red sneakers barely touching the ground as he desperately tried to escape the young girl and her swinging hammer. When he reached a clearing, he jumped onto a nearby tree and hid amongst the leaves, out of Amy's sight. He heard her feet approaching, and she came to a halt when she realized Sonic was no longer in front of her. Lowering her hammer, she looked around the clearing, trying to find her supposed boyfriend. Her hair was a mess, she was panting loudly, and Sonic could see from where he was hiding that she was enraged and ready to blow at any moment. He held his breath, not wanting her to hear him.

Unfortunately for him, she spotted the blue hedgehog.

"Get down here, Sonic!" she screamed.

He sighed, knowing that if he didn't obey, she would just start climbing the tree anyway. He jumped down and landed a few feet away from her. Before his feet barely touched the ground, she ran toward him and swung her hammer trying to hit him. Thank goodness for quick reflexes, Sonic ducked and avoided getting hit. Before she could get another hit in, he grabbed her arms and held them tightly. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he was much stronger than her and she failed to get away from him.

"Amy stop this, you're acting crazy!" Sonic told her, trying to calm her down.

She stopped moving in order to catch her breath, but she growled at him angrily. "You're the _reason_ I'm acting crazy! I can't stand you, Sonic! You can be such a pain sometimes!"

Sonic loosened his grip and Amy managed to get away. She stood erect, her hands balled into fists, her eyes glued to his green ones. Sonic couldn't fight the urge to back away slightly.

She sighed before saying quietly, "You promised me that we would do something special for my birthday. It would just be you and me, and we would spend the whole day together."

The way Amy said this made Sonic feel like an ass, and that feeling doubled when she started crying. What hurt more was that she was telling the truth. Sonic had promised her that he would take her out for her birthday, and it would just be the two of them. She already had a party with all of their friends on the actual day of her birthday, and on that day Sonic promised her that the two of them would do something special as his gift to her. Today was supposed to be the day that they would go out together, but Sonic hadn't planned for Eggman to unleash his terror onto the city in the form of a gigantic robot, and he also hadn't planned for Tails to tell him that the Chaos Emeralds had gone missing and that the only way to defeat Eggman's robot was to turn super, thus creating his schedule for the day: First, find all the Chaos Emeralds; Second, defeat the robot. There was no time for his date with Amy.

"I know what I promised Amy, but we can't go out together now. I have to find the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman starts hurting people. Your date will just have to wait."

"But that's what you always say, Sonic! My plans are always pushed out of the way and forgotten just because you have to go save Mobius! You always do this every time. I'm sick of it."

"Amy I can't just sit around idly while Eggman is destroying the city," Sonic said.

"Can't you make Knuckles and Shadow defeat him?" Amy whined.

"Knuckles and Shadow are already looking for the Emeralds. I have to help them!"

"You also have to go out on a date with me like you promised. But I guess the Emeralds and Eggman are more important than my birthday gift, huh?"

"Well…" Sonic wasn't sure how to answer because, truthfully, Amy's birthday wasn't exactly the most significant thing in the world when compared to magic gems and an evil scientist.

The two of them were quiet for a while, Amy sobbing silently. Sonic felt bad, but he also felt anxious, knowing that the more time he wasted dealing with the pink hedgehog, the less time he had to defeat Eggman. He said to Amy, "Look, we'll go out another day, okay? I promise-"

"And you'll break_ that_ promise too! Like you break all of your promises!"

"I'm sorry Amy, but I have to go find those Emeralds. I'll meet up with you later, okay?" Without another word, Sonic took off, running in the direction he was going before, away from Amy.

But Amy wasn't finished with him. "Wait, come back!" Again, she took off after him, desperately trying to catch up. The blue hedgehog heard her behind him, but ignored her and kept running. She ran and ran, her body in no mood for anymore running, until she collapsed onto the ground, landing face-first into a pile of mud. Her face and dress were covered in disgusting dirt and grime, and when she looked up she saw Sonic looking back at her. But instead of running back to help her, he took off again, deserting her. Her eyes blurry from tears, she tried standing up but slipped on the wet dirt, landing on the mud again. She tried a second time, managing to stay on her feet. She stood in the pile of mud, her body covered in filth, as she looked on at the blue hedgehog now miles away from her.

"Why didn't he come back to help me?" she asked herself.

**XXXXX**

Upon returning home, Amy slammed the front door of her house behind her and walked directly to her room, her red boots tracking mud. She slammed the door of her room open, breaking it off of its hinges, and entered her bedroom. It was decorated with a typical Amy Rose design, light pink walls, plush bright pink carpet, a small bed pushed to one side of the room, covered in pink bed sheets and fluffy red pillows. Covering most of the walls were pictures of her and her friends, many of the pictures including Sonic in them, usually with an embarrassed look on his face as the pink hedgehog forced him to take the picture with her. On her bureaus she had every doll of Sonic that was ever created, lined up neatly from smallest to largest, all of them very similar. A small red desk was shoved up against a wall, and on it were all of Sonic's video games piled up in separate columns.

Up until this moment, she loved her room. Now, she couldn't stand the way she decorated it.

She walked to her bed and sat down, getting dirt on the pink sheets. Putting her head in her hands she cried to herself for the longest time. "All I wanted was for Sonic and I to do something special, but NOOOO, I can't even have that! He has to go save the stupid world! It's like I don't even matter to him! There are always things that are more important to him!"

She grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room out of her anger. "It's always excuses with him! Every time I want to do something, he always has an excuse as to why he can't hang out with me!"

She grabbed another pillow and threw it away from her, and did this with all of her pillows, except for one of them, until the bed was bare. She grabbed the last pillow and screamed into it. When she finished screaming, she tore the pillow in half and threw its insides into the air, letting the remnants fall to the floor.

"Why do I even bother with him? I waste so much of my time trying to go on a lousy date with him, and when he finally agrees to go with me, he deserts me! Oh, I can't stand that stupid hedgehog… I… I…! Ahhhhh!" She never felt so frustrated in her life. She looked up to see one of the Sonic dolls staring at her, smiling. Despite it being fake, she felt like it was mocking her, so she ran over to it and punched it in the face.

She grabbed the dolls arms and ripped them from the body, doing the same with its legs and head, ripping out its insides until it was just a piece of blue fabric with white fluff laying around it. She did this with all of the dolls she had, ripping them up one by one, pretending that they were the actual person they represented.

"Never goes on a date with me… makes me look like a fool!" she screamed to herself crazily, mercilessly tearing apart every doll she owned. When all the dolls were dismantled, she moved onto the pictures of her and her friends and started ripping them off of the walls. Even if the picture didn't have Sonic in it, such as one picture which had her and Cream in it eating ice cream cones together, one that she had for a long time and treasured, she tore all of them off the wall and ripped them to shreds.

"They say I'm crazy! When they see me coming they say, 'Uh oh, here comes that crazy broad Amy, better run Sonic!'" The floor of her room was covered in fluff from the dolls she destroyed and pieces of paper from the pictures she ruined. But she didn't care.

"They think I'm crazy? All I wanted was to do something nice with Sonic, but they think that's being crazy!" When the walls were finally blank, she looked around the room menacingly to see what else she can destroy. Her eyes landed on his video games. The games weren't cheap, and even though she was Sonic's friend and even starred in most of the games herself, she bought all of them with her own money. But that couldn't matter less to her now. She took each game and snapped the cartridge and/or disc, snapping every one of them until her fingers were bleeding from the sharp edges the discs got when she broke them.

"I hate him! I hate him so much! I wish I never met him!"

There were many discs, more of them than the old Genesis cartridges, but she was determined to break all of them.

"He always runs away, shoves me to the side, always embarrassed to be seen with me when he's around his friends. I'm just a nuisance to him. I don't mean anything to him!"

When she finally reached the last disc, she paused before snapping it. Instead of breaking it in two, she threw it to the ground and stepped on it repeatedly until it was nothing but pieces of broken disc. She sat down on her bed again and tried to calm herself down after her crazy rage of fury. It took a while to get her breathing back to normal, and all the while she had her eyes closed tightly, not wanting nor ready to open them and look at the mess she had created. When she finally opened them, she didn't react the way she thought she would. Her room was a disaster, which would take a while to clean up, but it didn't bother her. She felt kind of weird, but she didn't mind the feeling. She almost felt relieved after what she did to her room. It was a great vent for her anger. However, she couldn't help but feel… different. Like her rampage unleashed someone she didn't know. Regardless, she didn't mind the feeling. She actually kind of liked it.

Looking around her room, she felt no regret for having ruined everything she worked so hard on decorating. She liked the room better now, and for only one special reason:

Sonic was no longer in it.

**XXXXX**

Three days had gone by since the canceled date between Sonic and Amy, and despite the lapse of time between the two hedgehogs, Sonic found it hard to go to Amy's house and give her a much needed apology. He felt awful for what he did to her, as he always felt whenever something like this happened between them, but he couldn't bring himself to go talk to her. He just felt too much like an asshole to do it.

Still, even though he felt bad, he didn't blame himself completely. The blue hedgehog may be a quick thinker and an equally quick doer, but he wasn't dumb. When he first caught wind of the attack Eggman was planning to unleash he asked and even begged for Amy to help him. He loved having her by his side whenever they were on missions, especially when searching for the Emeralds, because it was one of the rare moments that they could share together without the condition of him having to marry her or hold her hand or act passionate to her. She took missions as seriously as he did, and she was a great partner when she wasn't concerned with romance.

But when he asked her to help save Mobius, she was too busy worrying about their date, so she ultimately declined and refused to help him if it meant that they wouldn't be able to do anything special together that day. So he had to abandon her right then and there, which made her even angrier than she already was when he first told her their date would have to be postponed.

_Ugh, why do I always get roped into these messes with her?_ he thought to himself.

"If it bothers you that much, why don't you just go talk to her?" a small voice said from behind him. Sonic was so in-depth with his thoughts that the voice made him jump and almost fall out of his seat.

"Tails, were you eavesdropping on me?" Sonic asked the young fox who was standing behind him.

"I wasn't spying on you, Sonic," Tails said matter-of-factly. "You were thinking out loud. I could hear you all the way from outside."

Sonic had no idea he was saying those things out loud. They were supposed to remain in his head.

"You seem pretty worried about Amy. Honestly, I don't think she's that mad."

That gave Sonic a little hope, but Tails' words still felt empty. "You really think she's not mad and ready to kill me the moment she sees me?"

"No. I mean, you do this all the time, how mad can she be? If anything she should be used to it by now. She probably forgot about it."

Wow, if Tails had given Sonic any amount of hope before, it was diminished now. Still, he took Tails' words into consideration and decided the best thing to do would be to get the hardest part over with. Besides, it would only be a matter of time before he would have to. At least now he was doing it willingly.

**XXXXX**

"A-Amy, are you home?" the blue hedgehog asked as he opened the door to Amy's house. No lights were on, the windows were closed, and the aura the empty house gave off gave Sonic the chills. Before things got any creepier, and before he could change his mind and abandon his apology, the pink hedgehog appeared out of seemingly nowhere, with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Amy, hi," Sonic stammered out as best he could. "I didn't think you were home."

"Well, why wouldn't I be home? I mean, where else would I be?" Amy asked him a little too politely.

Sonic decided not to answer and to just move on and get this over with. "Listen Amy, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for kinda deserting you the other day. I didn't mean to just leave you hanging, but, you know how it goes. When people need me, I can't just leave them, I have to save them."

Amy continued smiling even through Sonic's horrible and ethically wrong apology. Basically what he said to her was that it was okay for him to desert _her_, but it would be wrong to abandon his duty of saving helpless civilians. You would think that he would have _at the very least_ practiced his apology before coming here. Regardless, she remained smiling, standing in front of the blue hedgehog and listening to his sorry, somewhat meaningful words. When he was finished repeating the same thing over and over again, just with different words and rephrasing old words, there was an awkward silence between them. Once Amy made sure that Sonic had nothing else left to say, she broke the silence with a voice that made the older hedgehog jump out of his fur in shock.

"Sonic, it's okay, I forgive you. You shouldn't concern yourself with such trivial things."

He was surprised at how easy and quick Amy had forgiven him, and he couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious. Still, Amy sounded sincere, which was more than he had hoped before.

"Whew, thank Chaos," Sonic sighed happily. "I actually thought you were mad at me for a second there, Ames. Tails said you wouldn't be angry…"

"Oh Sonic, why would I be angry? It's not your fault if you have to go save the world and completely desert me and our planned date. I mean, what's so important about a stupid date? Saving the world is much more important."

The way Amy said this made Sonic feel uneasy, and her incredible smile only intensified his icky feeling. There was something different about her; she didn't seem like her old self. But before Sonic could put his finger on it, Amy grabbed both of his arms and pulled him from the doorway. She dragged him to the couch and pushed him onto it, and told him gleefully, "Wait right here, I have a surprise for you!" And with that she ran out of the living room and into the kitchen to get Sonic's "surprise."

Sonic was utterly confused now, and he was positive something was up. Amy was acting way too cheerful considering the circumstances, and there was something definitely wrong with her. The blue hedgehog was just about to make a quick dash to the door when Amy returned to the living room with a plate in her hands. Sonic stood from the couch but before he could even say anything the pink hedgehog pushed him back down with strength that couldn't possibly come from a small female hedgehog.

"Where do you think you're going, Sonic? Don't you want your surprise?" Amy asked him with a grin that would make Black Doom want to run into a corner and cry. On the plate that Amy was holding there was a single chilidog on it, the smell reaching Sonic's nose in no time, making his mouth water instantly. It was topped with all of his favorites: chili peppers, cheddar cheese, and extra spicy chili… the blue hedgehog's stomach growled immediately. But even with the tempting food in front of him, Amy's odd attitude was making him worried.

"Amy, are you alright? You seem a little… I don't know, different," he asked, hoping to get an explanation from her, and quick too, because the chilidog in front of him was eagerly calling his name.

"I'm perfectly fine, Sonic. Now here, eat your little present."

"Why did you make me a chilidog?" Sonic asked. "If anything I should be the one getting you a gift, considering the gift I had planned for you-"

"Stop thinking about that silly date Sonic and just eat your chilidog," Amy told him rather aggressively, even though there was still a smile on her face.

He grabbed the chilidog off of the plate, but before eating it he asked, "You sure you okay Ames? I mean, usually you're pretty angry with me after I forget a date with you or, you know, stuff like that, but… are you positive that nothing's wrong?"

It took Amy a while to answer his question, the smile on her face fading for only a second. Finally, she answered, "Everything's fine Sonic. Really, I promise. Now stop worrying and eat your chilidog, I made it especially for you."

Sonic was still pretty skeptical, but his mouth couldn't wait any longer, and in a supersonic second he had already stuffed the chilidog in his mouth and swallowed it. It tasted delicious. Licking his fingers, Sonic asked a bit more casually this time, "So Amy, about our date, I was thinking that maybe we could go-"

"Oh Sonic, I already planned a new day that we could have our date," Amy told him.

Rubbing his eyes, which were starting to feel itchy and watery, he said with a yawn, "You have? Well, what day? I hope Eggman won't be (yawn) planning to screw up the city again. Man do I feel tired…"

"Don't worry, Sonic. I'm sure Eggman won't have any evil plans this time," Amy replied, smiling and staring deep into Sonic's tired eyes.

Said hedgehog was starting to feel lightheaded, the pink girl in front of him turning into a spinning blob. "W-what day did you p-plan for our d-date then?" Sonic could barely say.

Amy replied, "Today." And before Sonic could ask what she meant by that, he passed out.

**XXXXX**

When Sonic woke up, every one of his muscles hurt. He found himself in a grey basement-like room, with a bright light bulb shining directly in his face. He tried to rub his eyes but he couldn't move his arms. Looking around him he realized he was tied down to a backless device made up of four steel bars, two of them going horizontal, and the other two vertical. The vertical bars were on either side of him, with cuffs at the very top holding his wrists down, and cuffs at the very bottom holding his ankles down. One of the horizontal bars was placed directly above his tail, and attached to it was a leather strap, wrapped around his stomach tightly to prevent him from moving. The other horizontal bar was placed behind his knees, with two leather straps holding his legs down. The only parts of him that he was able to move were his upper back and head. Struggling to break free of his restraints, he realized he was too weak and tired to break the cuffs and straps. Immediately, he wanted to panic, but intuition and experience had taught him that panicking would get him nowhere. This situation was not unlike other times when he was trapped inside of Eggman's base, and he always managed to find a way out of there, so this should be simple, right?

Trying to remain calm, Sonic tried to think back to what happened right before this, but his mind was still fuzzy. Why was his mind so fuzzy and why did he feel so tired? The chilidog! He passed out right after he ate the chilidog that Amy gave him. Amy! She must have put something in the chilidog to make him lose consciousness. But why would she want him to black out?

Speak of the devil, the pink hedgehog came into Sonics site, looking exactly as she did earlier. Smiling, she said to the restrained hedgehog, "Man Sonic, you really need to lose some weight. You're so heavy! Do you know how long it took me to carry you from the couch all the way down into my basement?"

"Amy, what's going on? Why am I tied down?" Sonic asked worriedly.

"Well, Sonic, like I said before you very rudely fell asleep on me, I re-planned our date. And, this is our date!"

"But why am I tied down to this thing?"

"So you won't run away this time, silly!" Amy said joyfully.

Sonic was starting to freak out. Amy was planning something. He just didn't know what.

"A-Amy, we could go on our date, today, like you said. Just, get me off of this thing, okay? I won't run away, I promise," Sonic said anxiously as he writhed in his cuffs.

Amy huffed. "There you go again with your promises! I don't need your stupid promises anymore, Sonic! Not when I have this pretty device here!" She patted the steel bars holding Sonic down, the bangs they produced matching the beating of Sonic's now racing heart. Amy was starting to scare him. "I bet you're wondering how I got this device, huh? Well, while you were keeping Eggman busy a couple days ago, I snuck into his base and stole it from him. It's absolutely perfect for what I have planned for you!"

"Amy please let me go. What are you planning to do?" Sonic said desperately. "I-is, is this a joke Amy? Are you playing a joke on me? Because if it is, then I gotta say, good job… you really got me there…" _Please let her be joking_…he prayed.

"No Sonic, this isn't a joke," Amy replied happily.

The blue hedgehog could hear the blood pounding in his ears. Frantically he tried to break free of his cuffs, but he was still unable to. Meanwhile, Amy laughed at how silly Sonic looked trying to escape. Continuing to laugh in her girly voice, she walked over to a large gear wheel that controlled the device Sonic was tied to. Turning the wheel the device moved and made Sonic lie on his stomach, in mid-air. He was only a couple of feet above the floor, his back to the ceiling, the device still holding him in place. The feeling of falling and being above the ground made Sonic feel sick as he desperately tried to reason with the crazy pink girl whom he knew was planning something awful for him.

"Amy, please, I'm sorry for missing our date and deserting you! I really am! And I'm sorry if I hurt you! But please, just let me go. Please!" By the way he was positioned he couldn't see Amy's face but only her legs and feet. She moved in front of him, and he would have to stretch his neck all the way up in order to see her face. She playfully patted his forehead, and said, "Sonic, I can't take you off of this thing. If I do, how will I be able to have our date? You need to stay tied down. Trust me, I think that it's better this way."

Sonic was hyperventilating now, his heart beating a mile a minute. He knew that nothing he could say would make the pink hedgehog release him. As much as it pained his sore muscles, he tried desperately to break free. A simple spin-dash would break these cuffs easily, he knew it would. But he needed his arms to perform one.

Amy giggled in excitement. "Oh, I just know this date is going to be fantastic, Sonic! Its gonna be so much fun, and not to mention-" she bent down so she was eye level with Sonic, and squinting her eyes slightly told him-"_romantic!_ Oh, it'll be just like the dates I used to dream of when I was a little girl."

Circling the blue hedgehog, Amy said, mainly to herself, "Heh, speaking of which, I remember when I had this huge crush on you, and before I knew what 'dating' meant, I would pick flowers and pluck their petals out, one by one. For each petal I would say, 'Sonic loves me' or 'Sonic loves me not.' And every time I always ended up with the last petal saying 'Sonic loves me not.' Every time! Can you believe it Sonic? Every single time I would get stuck with 'Sonic loves me not!' It was crazy!"

Sonic was barely listening to her. He was breathing hard and fast, trying to think of a way to escape. Amy realized that Sonic wasn't paying attention to her, so to get his attention she grabbed a bunch of his quills and pulled his head up, stretching his neck as far as it can go without snapping, so he was looking at her. His eyes were painted with worry and confusion. She almost felt bad for doing this to him. Still keeping a grip on his quills she jumped onto his back and sat, her body adding much un-needed pressure to Sonic's already uncomfortable position. Being a hedgehog herself, Amy knew how to handle his quills without getting cut on them. Laughing, she asked, "Do you know what I was talking about, Sonic? About the game I used to play with the flowers? Here, let me show you." Keeping one of his larger quills in her hand she reached in deep and plucked out a small quill which made up one of the six larger quills on his head. Sonic winced at the sudden tug on his head, but luckily the quill Amy pulled out was already old and dead, not hurting Sonic at all, since hedgehogs' quills normally fall out if they are dead in order to make way for new ones.

Holding the small quill in her hand she said out loud, "Sonic loves me…" She reached back into the same quill and again pulled out a small, dead quill. "Sonic loves me not…" She continued doing this for a while, picking out the dead quills on Sonic's head, the blue hedgehog all the while feeling very uncomfortable and embarrassed. He begged her to stop, confused at why she was doing something so odd. Finally, she paused her de-quilling for a minute, and said to Sonic, "Do you understand the game I was playing now?" Sonic understood the game Amy was talking about before she demonstrated on him, but afraid to say the wrong thing, Sonic nodded. Gathering up some courage, Sonic said, "Amy, please, I know you're mad at me for deserting you, and you have every right to hate me. But please, please let me go. You're starting to scare me…" Sonic never thought that the pink hedgehog would ever come off as frightening to him. He was hoping that she would let him go before things got any more uncomfortable.

Amy ignored Sonic, and continuing muttering to herself, "Hmm, I wonder if I would still get 'loves me not' if I pull every one of your quills out…" This got Sonic's attention. Would Amy really pull all of his quills out? Not just the dead ones, but every single one of them? He started hyperventilating again, afraid to even think about something so horrible. Pulling out his quills would be as painful as a human having their fingernails being ripped off. "Amy, no please don't do that! Please get off of me, please don't do that!" he begged her, never feeling so scared in his life.

She ran her hand through his quills making him shiver with trepidation. "What's wrong Sonic? You don't want me to play the game anymore?"

"No! I want you to let me go!" Sonic yelled.

"You don't have to worry Sonic. I'm not going to play that game anymore. I always lose anyway. But I have another game you and I could play! Oh, it'll be so much fun! The perfect start for our date!"

"Amy, I don't want to play any games with you!"

"Oh, but this game will be so much fun Sonic," Amy told him cheerfully, her happy tone of voice mixing with scary sarcasm and tainted anger. "Here's how it goes: I'm going to rip one of your quills out for every time you broke my heart in the past. Hmm, I hope you have enough quills!" And without any flair, Amy grabbed one of the larger quills that made up one of Sonic's six main quills, and violently ripped the blue quill from Sonic's head. Sonic screamed in pain. This quill that Amy pulled out was not dead, or old, and the pain Sonic felt when it was being ripped from his scalp was unbearable. Holding the quill in her hand, Amy said evilly, "This quill is for the time when I had to save you from Prison Island, and I told you that the only way I'll let you out of the cell you were trapped in was if you married me, and you still told me no!" She flung the quill onto the floor.

Reaching for another quill she ignored Sonic's screams of agony and ripped another quill out, sending a wave of excruciating pain through Sonic's entire body. "This quill is for the time when you and Tails and Knuckles just got back from defeating Metal Sonic, and I ran to you wanting to congratulate you, but you ran away from me, and I had to chase you!"

"AMY, PLEASE STOP, PLEASE!" Sonic was crying out, the pain in his scalp too much to bear.

She ripped out another quill, a very large quill, which had blood and a part of Sonic's skin stuck to the end of it. He screamed in pain, banging against his restraints, desperate to escape. Amy continued pulling out his quills, reminiscing about each and every time Sonic had deserted her or done something wrong to her in the past. "This quill is for the time when I joined the Grand Prix Race with you, and I wanted you to go easy on me because it would be very gentleman-like of you, but you didn't! You completely forgot about simple chivalry, and didn't even let me win! That was very selfish of you Sonic!" She took the quill and lightly beat the back of Sonic's head with it, before throwing it away from her, not caring where it landed. The back of Sonic's head felt like it was fire; the pain of his quills being ripped out could be felt throughout his entire being.

"This quill is for completely ignoring me at your birthday party this summer, and for not saving me when that Time-Eater came and kidnapped all of us!" She ripped another quill for his scalp, this one also covered in blood and skin.

"Amy, please stop! Please don't do this! Stop, stop!"

When Amy finally ran out of times that Sonic had broken her heart, the only quills that were left were a few of the larger ones on Sonic's head, and the two that stuck out behind his shoulders. She pulled those two out carelessly, as Sonic screamed in torment at the top of his lungs, his back now on fire, gushing blood from the removal of his spines, and flung them to the floor with many of his other quills. She left the couple that were still on his head. She jumped off of his back and turned the gear wheel again, so Sonic was now upright, like he was when he first woke up. His eyes were filled with tears, and there was blood running from the top of his head from where his quills were pulled out. The blood ran into his eyes and all over his face, but instead of screaming, his just sobbed, feeling like vomiting when he shook his head and didn't feel his beloved quills. His quills were his prized possession. He loved them. They would grow back, but it would take such a long time, and the process would be painful since Amy forcefully pulled them out instead of them just falling out on their own. Not to mention that they would constantly get infected due to being ripped out, and the fact that his head would be incredibly sore for weeks, and performing a simple spin dash would be horribly painful. He looked over to the pile of blue quills on the floor, their ends covered in blood and his skin. He wished so badly that they were on his head again.

"That was fun, wasn't it Sonic? What game should we play next?" Amy asked, as if she didn't just rip out Sonic's most cherished attributes. Sonic looked up at the pink hedgehog, who was smiling sweetly. He almost choked on his tears when he said through a tight throat, "Amy, I want to go home…"

"Sonic, you can't go home. You know you can't. We're still on our date, don't you remember?"

"Amy, I'll go on a real date with you. I promise. It'll just be you and me. And even if Eggman does start destroying the city, I won't leave you. No matter what happens, I won't leave you ever again."

She kissed him on his lips, and he smiled a bit, hoping that she would finally let him go. "That's so sweet Sonic. But we have to finish _this _date first."

**XXXXX **

Amy left the crying, pain-stricken hedgehog in the dark basement alone whilst she went upstairs to get something. Sonic cried for help, feeling so helpless and scared. He never thought Amy would do something so horrible to him. She was always such a sweet, kind girl. But the Amy Rose he witnessed today was someone he didn't know. He barely had time to sort out his still dizzy thoughts before the pink hedgehog came back. Coming into his site, he could see she was carrying a small, gold ring, not the kind of rings that he collects, but a ring that looked like…

A wedding ring.

Reaching up to Sonic's left hand she slipped the ring onto his ring finger. Once it was on, she showed the blue hedgehog her own ring: a shiny gold ring with a big silver diamond. She smiled at him, while he just sobbed. The pink hedgehog gave him a lingering kiss on his lips, a kiss that he didn't contribute to. Still smiling, the crazy female hedgehog said maniacally, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Amy really going to "marry" him right then and there? "If anyone opposes this marriage, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." It was apparent to the blue hedgehog that Amy Rose was starting to lose her mind.

The whole time Amy gave her speech she stared at Sonic with loving eyes, despite his appearance being as it was. Bloody, quill-less, scared, and tearstained, he must have looked a sight.

"Amelia Blossom Rose, do you take Sonic to be your lawfully wedded husband…?" Amy went on, pretending to be a priest. As she talked, it gave Sonic a chance to think back to all the times Amy had playfully said that the two of them would be married someday. How he would run away, and she would chase him, talking about their honeymoon and kids… Never did he think that she meant it literally.

"Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, do you take Amy to be your lawfully wedded wife…?" The blood pounding in his ears was so loud that Sonic could barely hear what Amy was saying anymore. Thinking back to the past was hard to do because it brought back some memories that Sonic deemed rather inappropriate for a time like this. So, he looked the other way, his mind still horribly dizzy and heavy. Amy was still talking, just noticing now that her supposed fiancé was not listening to her. A swift slap to the face fixed that, forcing Sonic to look at her. Amy looked at him with a pouty expression, and crossed her arms, reprimanding the blue hedgehog for ignoring her, "Sonic, I said, 'til death do you part.' You're supposed to say, 'I do.'"

"A-Amy, you can't be serious…"

"Say it Sonic!"

"No, Amy, I-I can't…"

"Say it or else!"

Sonic was too afraid of what 'else' might be, so he quickly spat out, "I do!" Smiling, Amy said happily, "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce us husband and wife! You may kiss your bride Sonic!" Because Sonic had no way of reaching Amy due to his restraints, Amy reached up and kissed Sonic herself, pushing her tongue into his mouth, forcing him to kiss her back. The kiss was bloody and horrible, but Amy was satisfied. "Oh Sonic, I waited years to finally share that moment with you! This is everything I imagined!"

"A-Amy, why are you doing this?" Sonic sobbed. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Sonic, I'm not acting any different from how I usually act. You must be imagining things."

"Why are you hurting me? I thought you… liked me."

"Well, Sonic, that's pretty interchangeable. You've hurt me so much in the past, even though I always thought you… liked me. See? It goes both ways. Think of it as returning the favor."

"Are you going to let me go?" Sonic asked.

"No silly! I can't let you go. We're not finished yet. You know what happens after the wedding, don't you?"

"W-what?"

"The honeymoon!"

**XXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This story contains themes and material that may be inappropriate and/or too graphic for some readers. These themes contain, but are not limited to, blood, gore, torture, rape, mutilation and other extremely suggestive and graphic material. Please read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and Co., they are property of Sega.  
><strong>  
><strong>This chapter takes place directly after chapter one. The only reason this story is two chapters is because I didn't want the reader to feel bombarded with a gigantic one-shot, so here are two "chapters" instead of just one huge chapter. Again, this takes place right after the previous chapter, so enjoy, that is, if you managed to get this far. <strong>

**XXXXX**

**Her Sweet Passion Ch 2**

Once again, Amy left the blue hedgehog in the basement alone. Sonic wasn't sure what Amy meant by 'honeymoon' but he knew that whatever she had planned it was going to be awful. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to run home and forget about all of this. It was like his world was falling apart around him. The girl that he cared about so much and had such wonderful feelings for was torturing him. He just hoped Tails wasn't too worried about him. He told the young fox he would be back soon. It must have been hours since he left for Amy's house.

Said hedgehog came back down to the basement, and when she came close to him, he could see she was wearing something different. Coming into the light, he could see she was wearing a short, glittery, royal blue nightgown that sparkled whenever she moved. The nightgown came down to just above mid-thigh, very short, and showed off her great curves and breasts. She was wearing lipstick and blue eye-shadow, and she took off her red headband, letting her bangs flow free on her forehead and her hair hang loose.

If he wasn't tied down and in such excruciating pain, Sonic was positive that he would have an erection right now.

Amy turned the gear wheel once more and this time made Sonic lie on his back. Jumping onto his chest she kissed him again, passionately. He kissed her back, confused at what was happening. She sat up and playfully shook her breasts in front of Sonic's face, laughing at how modest the hedgehog was being when he turned his head away. "It's okay Sonic, we're married now. You can look all you want." Sonic kept his head turned. "Don't you think I look sexy, Sonic?" Amy asked. He didn't answer. She grabbed his already abused head and forced him to look at her. "I said, 'Don't you think I look sexy?'"

"Yes, Amy!" Sonic said frantically. "Yes, you look sexy!"

"Aww, thank you Sonic! I bought it with you in mind! I knew you would love it!"

"Amy, please, untie me…" Sonic said pathetically, his voice emotionless.

"Sonic, you know I can't do that!" Amy licked his bloody cheek affectionately, purring and cooing. "Besides, having you tied up will make _this_ even more fun!"

As much as he hated to admit it, Sonic knew what Amy meant by 'this.' She continued kissing him all over, wherever her lips can reach. She slowly rocked her body back and forth, rubbing her private area on Sonic's stomach. The blue hedgehog just lay there, feeling numb, secretly wishing that this was a nightmare and he would wake up soon. Amy's kisses moved down from Sonic's face to his neck, where she lightly bit and licked, moaning softly. Soon Sonic felt something wet on his lower abdomen, and looking down he realized that his supposed wife was not wearing undergarments underneath her nightgown. Amy realized that he was looking down at her opening and no longer paying attention to her face, so she growled and slapped Sonic harshly. He whimpered at the sudden pain, forcing his eyes to meet the pink hedgehog's light green ones.

"Hmm, not one for foreplay, eh Sonic?" Amy purred sexually.

"I, um, A-Amy…" Sonic was lost for words, knowing that whatever he said would be taken out of context and used against him.

"It's okay, Sonniku, no need to feel ashamed. I can see that all you care about is the goods. I should have figured. Nothing can ever be slow with you; you always have to get things over and done with quickly. Well, I have no problem with that. If you wanted to have some fun Sonic all you had to do was ask." She kissed him again, licking the inside of his mouth. Sitting up on his stomach she scooted closer to his face so her private area was right above his mouth. Giving him a wink, she purred, "Come on Sonniku, I know you want to lick it. Your mouth is watering just looking at it."

Sonic couldn't believe what was happening. The girl on top of him didn't even sound like Amy Rose anymore, but instead a psychotic sex-crazed torturer who was going to rape him. Sonic wanted his first time to be consensual and with the person he loved. Well, at least half of that would be true.

The last thing on Mobius Sonic wanted to do right now was to lick Amy's opening, which he could see was dripping with fluid already. Looking at it and thinking about the sick act Amy wanted him to perform made him want to vomit. He moved his head away, trying to hint to Amy that he didn't want it, but she only grew angrier. Slapping him again, she yelled, "Is that any way to treat your wife, Sonic? I thought you loved me!"

"Amy, please, don't make me do this!" Sonic begged.

"Hmph, fine!" Amy said huffily. She jumped off of Sonic's stomach and onto the floor. Sonic was filled with a sliver of hope once she got off of him. But that sliver was questioned when she walked in between his legs and started running her hands up and down his thighs. Smiling seductively she said, "You're so selfish, Sonniku. You want all of the pleasure for yourself. Well, you're lucky I'm so generous."

"No, Amy, stop please. I don't want any of this!"

"Hmm, that's funny," Amy said, "Your mouth is saying you don't want this, but your little friend down here says otherwise." Reaching into Sonic's lower regions she grabbed his half-hard member and started stroking it. When Sonic felt a hand on his most private area his cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. He looked away, pretending that this wasn't happening, but Amy grabbed his head and forced him to look at her. She continued stroking it, her movements getting faster, until Sonic was at his full length. "There, you see? All you needed was a little coaxing."

Unbelievable pain mixing with horrible humiliation was overwhelming Sonic as he silently prayed to himself. Being forced to look down at himself, he couldn't believe how aroused he was. Well, actually, how aroused his _lower half_ was. "Please, Amy stop. I don't want any more of this…" He started crying again, dreading the events that were most definitely going to follow.

The pink hedgehog laughed. "Sonic, we just started! Besides, don't you want to make our honeymoon special? What kind of honeymoon would it be if we ended early?" She took Sonic's length into her mouth and started sucking, earning a surprised gasp from the captive hedgehog. Immediately, he started bucking his hips in a cheap effort to stop her, but she was persistent. The straps holding his waist down prevented him from moving much, but he tried with all of his might to move his lower region. Amy tried to ignore the hedgehog's attempts at getting her to stop, but soon enough she became very annoyed. To punish him, she bit down on the length in her mouth, causing Sonic to scream in pain.

"There, let that be a lesson to you, naughty hedgehog. You keep moving like that and I'll bite you again. And next time I'll bite _hard_." Sonic opted to keep his hips still, not wanting to have to go through that again. If he had learned anything from this experience today, it was that Amy's teeth were very sharp.

Amy continued sucking Sonic's member, moaning and stroking it as she did so. The blue hedgehog couldn't help but feel pleasure, but he tried to shove it out of his mind. "Amy, please stop! Stop, please!" He kept screaming and begging for Amy to stop her actions, and eventually, she did. This surprised even Sonic.

She took his member out of her mouth and put her hands on her hips. "God Sonic, you are so loud. And annoying! I'll have to fix that!" Walking over to another part of the basement that was practically non-existent to both hedgehogs until this very moment, she came back with a small thing in her hand. "This'll teach you to be quiet." In the light, Sonic could see that she was holding a ball gag, consisting of a black leather strap and a red ball. Forcing the crying hedgehog's mouth open, to which he tried to protest but failed to, she shoved the gag into his mouth and tied it off behind his head, much easier to do now with the absence of his quills, which would have only gotten in the way had she done it earlier. Sonic tried to spit the gag out but it was useless. He whimpered and looked to Amy with pleading eyes, moaning softly into the gag.

"There, much better!" Amy praised. "Maybe if you're a good hedgehog I'll take it off of you, but for now I think I'll leave it on." Sonic whimpered, tears flowing from his eyes. Amy walked back to in between Sonic's legs and grabbed his member, sucking it again. Sonic moaned in agonizing pleasure, hating what Amy was doing to him but failing to stop his body from instinctively reacting to the sensual touch. The pink hedgehog laughed, "Sonic, you're such a bad little boy. Unfortunately, you can't have all the fun…" After a while of painful ecstasy for Sonic, she finally let go of his member and jumped on top of him again, taking off her nightgown and exposing her body to the blue hedgehog. He tried to look away but he couldn't help but think that she had an amazing body, which only made the inevitable feel so much worse. He cried into his gag, "Please, Amy don't do this!" but it only came out as muffled screams.

Amy positioned herself over Sonic's hard length and slid down slowly, moaning in pleasure, ignoring the male hedgehog's pleas. She went down about halfway, then came back up, then slid down again, going deeper and deeper each time she went down until Sonic was completely inside of her. She screamed only once, out of pain and not pleasure, reminding Sonic that she was still a virgin, which reminded him that he was a virgin too. This was not how he imagined his first time at all. Looking down he saw Amy's blood and womanly fluids dripping down his length, as he tried again to buck his hips. He whimpered and begged the pink hedgehog to stop, but she didn't listen, too busy pleasuring herself on his member.

"Oh God, Sonic! You feel so good! Keep moving your hips like that, it feels wonderful!" She rode on top of Sonic, going up and down, her thrusts getting harder and faster. Sonic felt like passing out. _This_ was what it was like getting raped? When Sonic heard the word "rape" he thought about a man raping a female, as it usually was. In this case, it was the other way around. He wondered briefly if it was worse this way.

As Amy rode on top of Sonic she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, whispering disgusting things in his ear that a girl her age should definitely not be saying. They were along the lines of "I'm gonna make you cum, little hedgehog," and "stop crying Sonniku, you'll enjoy it more." Was the girl on top of him even Amy Rose anymore? He wouldn't be surprised if it was a complete stranger raping him right now.

Amy's movements became much more forceful, and things were getting a lot stickier down there. Taking two fingers she started fingering her wet opening, moaning in ecstasy. Sonic banged against his cuffs as if his life depended on it, but they wouldn't budge. He screamed through his gag as loud as he could, his lungs feeling like razors were scraping against them, but it was no use. Exhausted from another futile attempt to try and escape, he lay back on the device, still and numb, looking very defeated, which was something Sonic the Hedgehog did not take pride in ever. Without even the slightest bit of determination in his eyes, he simply lied there and let what was happening to him, happen. Luckily for him, Amy was close to climaxing. He could feel his length inside of her, how odd it felt. Looking up he saw her face in complete pleasure, and a part of him actually felt happy that he was making her happy. But he wanted his first time to be something special, and something to remember. Instead, he was forced to fuck the girl whom just got finished torturing him, and who was probably going to torture him some more.

"Oh, Sonic, I'm getting close!" Amy yelled in pleasure. To hurry the process, Sonic bucked his hips again, hoping she would finish soon so this whole act could be over with. Giving one last moan, Amy came on top of Sonic, arching her back and screaming in complete bliss. Sonic could feel his lower regions become wetter and stickier, and to his surprise he felt himself climaxing. It was a small and pathetic orgasm, which gave him no pleasure whatsoever, and only made things stickier between the hedgehogs. Breathing heavily Amy collapsed onto Sonic's stomach and cuddled into his fur, purring. She looked up at the tearstained hedgehog, who was crying through his gag, and she smiled. She kissed him on the forehead, pretending that he actually enjoyed their making love, when really it was awful for him. Using Sonic as a pillow as well as a blanket, she cuddled into him as much as she could and soon fell asleep. Sonic could feel Amy's heart beating fast, as was his own, and with no more strength left to beg Amy to release him, or to try and get her off of him, or to try and escape, he passed out.

**XXXXX**

When Sonic woke up, Amy was no longer on top of him. The gag was still in his mouth, covered in his drool and blood, making him want to throw up. His nostrils were filled with mucus, his head was unbearably sore and throbbing, and his face was covered with blood that was still continuing to drip down from the top of his head. He was lying upright again, the backless device he was on covered in blood. When he moved his back, which was a painful task to do, he could feel the sticky metallic-smelling liquid. He could also feel the two holes behind his shoulders where Amy pulled his two quills out. He started crying again when he thought back to his quills. He forced himself to push it out of his mind. Looking down he could see that his lower regions were covered in blood and cum, but at least he was no longer erect and showing. He started to hyperventilate again, wanting nothing more than to escape. In less than, well, he wasn't sure how many hours he was here, but in that time he had been forcefully de-quilled, improperly married, and raped. Would Amy ever let him go?

"About time you finally woke up!" came a high-pitched voice. The pink hedgehog walked up to Sonic with her hands behind her back, smiling brightly. She was dressed in her red dress again, headband, boots and all, smiling at Sonic and swaying back and forth in happiness, giggling. Sonic felt his heart pounding against his chest when he heard the pink hedgehog and saw her in front of him. He couldn't remember if he had ever been so afraid of her before. The only times that Amy ever came off as scary was when she would chase him with her hammer, and even then it was a playful scare. But this, this was unbearable. The blue hedgehog had never felt this kind of fear before, and that's really saying something when you're talking about the Hero of Mobius. He had fought evil doctors, countless robots and machines, copies of himself, enemies bent on destroying him, evil genies, threatening Rogues, knights from an alternate dimension, evil life-forms and a number of other equally challenging foes, all that came off as a humorous joke to him that he easily defeated. And with all of that experience behind him, why in the world was he so afraid of a little female hedgehog?

"You ready for our next little game, my darling Sonic?" Amy asked, bouncing up and down in excitement. She took the ball gag out of his mouth and kissed him on the lips. Sonic had to hold back his vomit.

In all honesty, he would have preferred to play a "game" with Shadow rather than Amy right now.

"A-Amy, you need help…" Sonic said quietly.

"What was that Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Y-you need help. You know that… what you're doing is w-wrong," Sonic said, closing his eyes in fear in case Amy got angry at his comment.

"Sonic, I don't know what you're talking about. All I'm doing is enjoying our date! I'm trying my best to make it fun for the both of us! What could be wrong with that?"

If Sonic wasn't tied down like he was, he would've punched Amy in the face right about now.

"Amy, y-you've lost your mind. What you're doing… you would… never want to h-hurt me like this before…" Sonic replied desperately. "Y-you let me g-go… and I'll turn you in… you can't get away with t-this."

Despite Sonic spouting the truth, Amy laughed at his remark. "Sonic, you make me sound like I'm some sort of murderer or something! You silly little hedgehog! Besides, you would never turn me in like that!"

"Yes I would…"

That got Amy's attention. She stopped laughing and looked at Sonic menacingly. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What did you say?"

"I'll turn you in… you need psychological help… something's wrong with you."

Stabbing the floor with her steps she stood in front of Sonic and grabbed one of the two quills left on his head and jerked it forward violently, causing Sonic to shriek in pain. She pulled his face close to hers until their noses were touching. "Nothing is wrong with me, Sonic! You're the one who needs help, not me! After all the time and effort I put into making this date special, you just have to be inconsiderate and mean! I planned this entire date hoping that you would like it, but I guess you're too good for my plans, huh? I guess you're too good for me, too!" She started crying fake tears, melodramatically, "After all I've done for you, you still don't love me?" Sonic didn't answer her, so she took his silence as a yes.

Once she realized that Sonic had no feelings for her, she growled and gripped his quill tightly. He screamed, "PLEASE, AMY, PLEASE LET GO OF MY QUILL! PLEASE!" He could already hear it being pulled from his scalp; a forceful tug could have ripped it from his head. But Amy let go of the quill in her hand, and glared at Sonic angrily.

"You just don't get it Sonic. Man, you can be so shallow sometimes." She calmed herself slightly, which made quite a difference considering that she looked as if she was going to explode a couple seconds ago. Putting her arms at her sides she said with a sigh, "I guess I'm going to have to show you how wrong you are…"

Sonic looked at her quizzically, blinking his eye multiple times in an effort to stop the blood oozing out the top of his head from flowing into it. Amy explained to him, "Sonic, I know deep down you love me. You know that too. But I guess I'm just gonna have to make things a little more **evident **for you. Perhaps I'll get you your own little reminder that you can refer to if say you forget!" She left the basement and walked back upstairs, leaving Sonic to wonder what she meant by those last statements.  
><strong><br>XXXXX**

"I gotta say Sonic, as impromptu as this is, I think this will be a perfect addition to our date!" Amy came back moments later with a small silver medical-like tray. There was a cloth covering the top of the tray. She placed it on a nearby table, straightening her gloves before taking the lid off. Sonic had to turn his head to see what was on the tray. Sitting atop the silver tray were burning coals sitting on an open fire, and on top of the coals were two large cutting knives, the kind of knives you would use to carve a piece of meat. Sonic could feel his blood pressure rising as he waiting impatiently to see what Amy was planning to do with the materials she brought down. His anxiety swirled around in his stomach, and he found himself shaking in fear. Amy picked up one of the large knives and walked over to Sonic. The blue hedgehog could see the shining silver blade glisten in the light, so bright it almost blinded him. Amy knelt down so she was level with Sonic's legs, and held the knife tightly in her hands. "While I was getting the materials I couldn't decide where I wanted to place your little reminder… But then it hit me! What better place than your legs! I mean, that's like the perfect place, isn't it? It's absolutely perfect! Wherever you run, you'll be reminded of our love!"

"Amy, what…" Before Sonic could ask what she meant, he felt a hot, sharp point against his right leg, on the top of his thigh. Looking down, he saw Amy sticking the knife into the side of his leg, the searing metal instantly burning off whatever blue fur it touched. Going deeper Amy reached the skin below the fur and started carving with the knife, maneuvering it frequently in order to carve what she was planning to carve. The white-hot burning of the knife soared through Sonic's body, and he immediately screamed in pain. Amy pretended not to hear him, and instead hummed a song to herself nonchalantly.

"AMY, PLEASE STOP! NO MORE, NO MORE PLEASE!" The scorching metal against Sonic's skin was unbearable, his leg felt like it were engulfed in flames. He writhed in his cuffs, begging, pleading, crying at the top of his lungs. The knife continued going into his skin, very deep, burning the inside of his leg. When the blood started flowing and hitting the searing knife, the red liquid sizzled and stained the metal. "PLEASE! STOP! TAKE IT OFF PLEASE!" His screams didn't sound like screams anymore, but instead guttural sounds an enraged animal would make.

Amy continued carving into Sonic's right leg, expertly drawing lines into the hedgehog's thin skin. The fur around the carvings was burned, the knife going deeper and deeper into the skin, the pain only getting worse. The smell of burned blood and skin was too much for Sonic, and without warning he puked, turning his head to retch out his stomach acid, hot, bloody tears welling up in his eyes.

The knife finally came out of Sonic's right leg, blood running from the middle of his thigh, where Amy first made the incision, down to his calf, where Amy finished carving. He didn't look down at his legs. He forced himself not to, and he promised himself he would refuse to look down until the last second. Breathing heavily, he saw Amy walk back to the tray of burning coals and put down the bloody knife, grabbing the other one. Sonic could barely gasp for air anymore. Mucus caked his nostrils as it dripped from his nose down to his chin, and bloody saliva, phlegm, and vomit coated his throat, making it hard to breathe in. Amy walked back to the suffering hedgehog, and knelt down once again, a new, clean, white-hot knife in her hand. "We need to finish our little reminder! Oh Sonic, isn't this fun!" She made another incision in the same spot as his right leg, and proceeded to carve the remainder of whatever she was writing into Sonic's left leg.

He screamed again, his legs not even feeling like legs anymore but just burning fire. He screamed until his throat was raw, begging her to stop, promising things to her, bribing her, saying anything his mind could think of, most of which turned out to be incomprehensible words. Sweat rolled down his face, his body seizing at the burning touch of the knife. He felt something warm in between his legs, and it didn't take long for him to realize that he pissed himself. He closed his eyes and waited for this torture to be over with, opening them only once when he felt another blob of vomit coming up in his throat. Instead of trying to swallow it back down into his stomach, he leaned to the side and vomited, the stench of urine, blood, skin and puke filling the room. After what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, Amy finished. Standing up she replaced the knife onto the coals and walked back over to Sonic to admire her work. "Perfect! Now you have your own little reminder of our love Sonic!" Forgetting his promise he made to himself, he looked down at his abused legs to see what Amy carved into them. The letters were sloppily written and sideways, but he managed to read them legibly. In red, bloody letters, the first two words were on Sonic's right leg, and the last two words were on his left leg. When read right to left, Sonic's "reminder" read:

_PROPERTY OF AMY ROSE_

**XXXXX **

Sonic's legs were no longer the skinny, royal blue, slender legs that anyone a mile away could recognize. They were two pieces of burned, bleeding skin, painful to even look at, with a phrase Sonic resented carved into them. Pieces of his tan skin were falling off, making his once beautiful, speedy blue legs look like raw pieces of meat. Blood ran down from his thighs to his shoes, staining his sneakers. Despite the physical pain, what probably hurt the blue hedgehog the most was knowing that they would never be the same. No matter what he did to them, they would always have the scars of a fake expression on them, and they wouldn't look the way they used to, the way he wanted them to look. He had barely any voice left in his throat, so he sobbed softly to himself like a child, taking one last look at his legs and then turning his head and closing his eyes, pretending that they had been amputated and were no longer a part of him.

Amy noticed how sad her lover looked. This made her sad as well. She kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his quills playfully, giggling. Despite her attempts, the blue hedgehog didn't look at her. Unbeknownst to Amy, Sonic had lost all respect and love he had for her. She was dead to him.

"Sonic, darling, what's wrong? Aren't you happy with your little reminder? Now you'll never forget how much I love you and you love me." She leaned in close to his ear, and whispered seductively, "You're mine forever Sonic. And everyone will know that. Everyone will know that you belong to ME." Sonic didn't answer her, but sobbed quietly to himself. Taking his sadness into consideration Amy started to understand. "Oh, I get it. I know why you're so upset. I bet it's gonna be awfully painful running with those cuts on your legs, huh? Not to mention embarrassing when the guys see it." Amy laughed, putting her hands on her hips. "Hey blue boy, what's that on your leg? Did that silly Amy finally manage to catch up with you long enough to put that on your leg?" she mimicked, pretending to be Knuckles.

"Hmm, I guess I should have thought about that before I started cutting. Oh well, you can't change the past!" The pink hedgehog walked back over to the materials and started putting them away. As she did, a thought came to her. "Oh! I got it! I know exactly what I can do! Man, Sonic, you are so lucky you have me as your date! No one else on this planet would be as smart as me!" Thinking that whatever Amy had planned for him couldn't be worse than what he already endured, Sonic ignored her and continued sobbing. The female hedgehog quickly ran upstairs and came back down in seconds, bouncing in excitement. She said to Sonic, "I know how awful it is for you Sonic. That's partially my fault. But no need to worry; I have a solution that will fix everything! Well, maybe not everything, but it will fix most things! Or maybe it won't fix anything at all! Either way, it'll be a wonderful way to end our most perfect date!"

Through his depressed state Sonic could hear Amy rambling about something, but he was too weak to try and understand her words. The blood that flowed from his legs was continuing to come out in thin streams of red fluid, and Sonic wondered why Amy didn't think to bandage them to stop the blood flow. He found the answer to his question in merely seconds.

Leaving him in an upright position she bent down once more so she was again eye level with his legs. The site of her on her knees in front of him scared Sonic to death, as he tentatively looked down to see what Amy was planning to do. He could see that she obtained yet another knife, a smaller one this time, that didn't look like it had been sitting on coals. Not bothering to hesitate, Amy made a small incision right below Sonic's left kneecap, which was already covered in blood from her first incisions. Digging the knife in deeper, she started to make a circular cut inside his kneecap, puling the skin away from his leg so she can get easier access to the inside. Sonic howled in pain. She laughed. "Since this is the last game we'll play together Sonic, I might as well tell you what I'm planning to do. You see, when I was younger and had just met you, I asked Tails how in the world you could accomplish such great speed. Of course, being the little genius he is, he gave me this huge speech about what he thought gave you your signature speed, and his speech soon turned into an in-depth explanation of a hedgehog's skeletal system, particularly the legs and kneecaps. Long story short, he basically explained to me how the legs and the knees work, you know, like how people manage to walk and run. You see, inside of your knee there is a ligament called the patella, which operates knee extension. In other words, it's the reason you're able to extend your legs so you can walk and run. Without it, you wouldn't be able to bend your knees." As she talked, Amy dug the knife in as deep as it would go before hitting Sonic's bone. Dragging the knife out until only the tip was inside of the incision she made, she continued, "If you sever the ligament just right, the person will no longer be able to walk, let alone _run_."

When Sonic heard those words, he felt his heart drop to the floor. Amy was planning to cut his kneecaps so he wouldn't be able to run anymore. She was going to take away the one thing that he loved more than anything in this world, more than himself, and definitely more than Amy Rose.

She was going to take his speed away from him. Extract it in the form of tearing one small ligament, thus making it impossible for him to bend his legs and run.

Sonic wouldn't be able to live without his speed, that much he knew for a fact. He was addicted to it, he needed it, it was a part of him. Even if Amy ever did let him go, he would result to killing himself if it meant living a life without running. Hot tears welled up in his eyes, blocking his sight. He could feel the pain of the knife digging into his knee as it ripped his veins and carelessly tore at his skin. The pain was immense, and even through his weak state he forced himself to try and escape from his bonds. He would fight till the very end, as he always has, even if his dignity had been shattered.

That _was_ his mantra at the moment, but when Amy severed a certain part of his knee, the pain rushed from his kneecap into his eyes, wrapping around his entire body, so excruciating that it almost suffocated him. His arms had gone numb, as did his legs, but he could miraculously still feel the pain. When he tried to writhe, his arms felt like lead and it was an effort in itself to move them. There was pain from his fingertips to his toes; every inch of him in torment. He wanted to fight; he wasn't one to give up easily, as everyone knew. Oh, how he wanted to fight till his last breath. But with so much blood flowing from his legs and head, and the sick feeling he developed from his torture, he failed to live up to expectations. So, he lied there as he had been, and cried and screamed, hating how sorry and pathetic he felt.

"Dang, wrong one!" Amy said, taking the knife out of Sonic's knee and re-positioning it so she can stick it in again. Blood was spraying everywhere, Amy was covered in it, but she didn't seem to mind. She was too determined to make the perfect cut on his leg. "If only Tails was here, he would know exactly where to cut. I knew I wouldn't be good at this. Oh well, might as well just keep cutting until I hit the right one!" Digging the knife back in she sloppily maneuvered it around and carelessly started cutting whatever vein and ligament she could find. Soon enough, she severed something that caused Sonic to cry out, the pain being so much that he was seeing white stars, slipping in and out of consciousness. Amy beamed. "I think we have a winner! Only one way to find out for sure!" Ignoring Sonic's screams of agony, she walked behind the device he was tied to. Bending down she untied his left leg, removing the straps. Walking back in front of him she said, "Try and bend your leg."

Sonic didn't obey. He felt like he was slowly dying, and he wasn't sure if he was even conscious anymore. His world was spinning, going from pitch black to bright white, seeing stars and blotches that messed with his vision. Amy told him again, a little more aggressively, "Try and bend your legs Sonic! Come on, I wanna see if I did it right!" As much as it pained and scared him, the blue hedgehog also wanted to see if Amy had succeeded in doing it. Forcing himself to look down, he slowly started to move his left leg. It wouldn't move the way he wanted it to move. His knee would not bend, and he could not extend his leg. It felt heavier than usual, and it was covered in red. Sonic sobbed loudly, screaming when he was unable to move his leg. Amy laughed and bounced happily, clapping her blood soaked hands. "I did it! It worked!" Sonic continued wailing like a child. "Oh, Sonic you don't have to thank me!" Amy said. Picking the knife back up she proceeded to cut his other knee, making the same incision and starting to cut everything inside his knee until she reached the certain ligament.

Though his throat was in no condition to produce words, he forced himself to scream, "Amy, please… stop! Please, I'll do anything, stop! STOP! STOP!" But Amy didn't stop. She laughed crazily, like a maniacal villain, wielding the knife in and out of his knee, uncaringly banging the tip against the bone in his knee. Looking down Sonic witnessed a site that every single one of his _villains_ could not even dream of. He could see the inside of his leg, the knife going up and down, side to side, underneath skin and muscle tissue, then going back up again and cutting the tissue away from the bone. There was a pool of blood underneath him that Amy kneeled in as she tortured him. Once again, he felt himself gag at the horrific site in front of him, and he retched once more, but this time his stomach was empty, so all that came out of his mouth was foam and saliva. It dripped from his mouth to his chin, then fell and landed on Amy's head. She looked up and saw that Sonic was retching, and she giggled. "Silly hedgehog. Is this boring for you? How about I sing you a song? I've been making one up in my head as I've been cutting your knees. I think you'll like it; who knows, it might even be your new theme song!" Not stopping her movements for an instant, Amy began singing,

_Blue streak, crawls by_

_Sonic the Hedgehog!_

_Too slow, for the naked eye_

_Sonic the Hedgehog!_

_Sonic! He can barely move!_

_Sonic! Has lost his attitude!_

_Sonic! He's the slowest thing alive!_

Amy laughed. "You see, I wrote it so it would fit you now. No more running for you mister. The only thing you'll be able to do is crawl, that is, only if you recover from my little surgery." Through his foggy, ringing ears Sonic could hear the terrible song that Amy sung for him. It mocked him, and made him feel a million times worse. He remembered when that song complimented his speed, and admired him for being so cool and fast. He didn't want to think about the fact that that song would never be able to praise him for the same reasons ever again.

Amy continued her song, singing it loud and clear making sure that Sonic heard every word.

_Don't worry, 'cause he can't storm through_

_Sonic the Hedgehog!_

_There is nothing, that he can do_

_Sonic the Hedgehog!_

_Sonic! He can barely move!_

_Sonic! Has lost his attitude!_

_Sonic! He's the slowest thing alive!_

Jabbing the knife into his knee violently she managed to cut the correct ligament once again, and after she made Sonic test it out, she beamed in pride. "There! Now you don't have to worry about running around with those words on your legs, Sonic! What's even better, you never have to worry about running ever again!" The blue hedgehog, now sobbing openly and immaturely, not caring how awful he looked, couldn't understand why Amy had taken away the one thing that he could not live without. She knew Sonic loved running, so why would she do this to him?

_The same reason she did everything else to you, stupid,_ Sonic realized. It was all fun for her. To her it was… their date.

"A-Amy… why-y…" Sonic could barely speak anymore.

"What was that my love?" Amy asked sweetly.

"W-why d-d-did you… I c-can't…" He looked down at his legs.

"Yeah, I know you can't run anymore Sonic. That's why I did it. I don't think I needed to tell you that."

"B-but… why… I-I d-don't want t-to…"

"You don't want to _what,_ Sonic? You don't want to live your life without running, is that it?" He nodded. For the first time, Amy frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Sonic. Sucks to be you, doesn't it? Now that I think about it, life will be pretty boring for you now that you can't run." She thought about his situation a little more, for the first time actually thinking about the consequences of her actions and torturing. "Life will be pretty bad for you now…" Sonic looked up at the bloody Amy Rose, surprised in her change of attitude. But that wasn't enough to get his hopes up, though.

A little more seriously this time, Amy said to him softly, "You know Sonic, I _was_ planning to let you go. I mean, our date has to end sometime, doesn't it? But, now that you mention it, your life will be hell now. No quills, no speed… plus the fact that you told me you were going to turn me in for… something… come to think of it I have no idea what you would turn me in for. All I did was make our date special. You must be imagining things, Sonic. You'll need counseling if I ever do let you go." Sonic was close to blacking out again, so he ignored Amy and her ignorance to what she was doing to him. "But luckily, I have a solution!" Amy said proudly. "I won't let you live your life like this, Sonic. That would be too mean and selfish of me. I have a solution that will fix everything." She walked upstairs, leaving the hedgehog.

**XXXXX**

She came back down for the last time with a small, white pill in her hand. Because her gloves were covered in blood, there was blood on the pill. Sonic felt his eyelids scream when he opened his eyes to look at Amy. Immediately, he knew what she was going to do with it. "I don't want life to be boring for you Sonic. So… I'm going to kill you. That way, you won't have to live like this. And also, you'll be able to die with your one, true love!" Sonic was positive that Amy Rose had completely, 100%, flipped her lid. By her blatant way of telling him that she was going to murder him, and by her sudden change of heart, Amy was entirely psychotic. He hated the thought of remembering her like this. He wanted to remember her as she was, because he loved that Amy. He wanted to _kill_ this one.

Despite all he has been through, Sonic was in no mood to let go of life. He didn't think his end would be like this. "Now, open your mouth, and I'll slip it down your throat," Amy said. Sonic kept his mouth shut, and when Amy tried to pry it open he hissed at her, scaring her. "Gosh, Sonic, I'm doing you a favor! You should be happy that I care so much about you to selflessly end your life for you!" There was still blood flowing from his legs, making him weaker. Gathering up as much strength as he can muster, he told her, "A-Amy. No. Don't do this to me!" He cried, "Please, don't kill me!"

"But Sonic, you don't want to live the rest of your life like this, do you?"

"I-if I die, they'll come… they'll come looking f-for me. They'll wonder, where I am-m."

Amy guessed that "they" meant their friends. "Oh Sonic, you don't have to worry about them! I'm sure they'll carry on with their lives without you." Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I mean, it's not like they need you to live," Amy said. "Tails has his planes and inventions, Knuckles has the Master Emerald and Angle Island to look after, Shadow has his job as a G.U.N. agent, Rouge has her fighting club and the government, Silver and Blaze can always go back to the future if they get bored here, the Chaotix have their detective agency, Cream has her mom, Eggman has his inventions and plans, and me, well, I'll think of something to keep myself busy."

When Amy mentioned the names of his friends, Sonic felt something die inside of him. He felt every inch of his body flare up in anger and sadness, and for the first time in his life he experienced his heart being ripped apart and stepped on. He cherished those names, he held them close to his heart, and now was definitely not the time he wanted to be reminded of them. Sonic couldn't bear to think of what life would be like for them without him. What would life be like for _him_ without _them_? He loved them, and the last thing he wanted was to leave them, especially without saying goodbye.

Amy waited patiently while Sonic cried, allowing him his final tears before killing him. The only thing she was worried about was how she was going to get the pill down his throat. She couldn't believe that he would be so concerned about his friends right now. If anything, he should be worried about not being able to be with _her_ anymore, never mind his friends. But alas, there he was, bawling like a baby over his pals, knowing that he was never going to be with them again. She didn't know what the big deal was, though. "Oh Sonic, quit you're crying. They won't miss you that much." The latter sentence almost killed Sonic right then and there. How could Amy lie to him like that? Of course they would miss him. And he would miss them. These were facts, they were truth. And how dare Amy try and tell him otherwise. How dare she try and convince him that his disappearance would mean nothing to them. He could take the torture, the loss of speed, the realization that his love had gone crazy, and everything else Amy threw at him, but his friends were a whole other story. And he was NOT going to let this psycho hedgehog rewrite them for him.

"I hate you," Sonic mouthed, not even whispering anymore. He glared at Amy, his once beautiful green eyes now tainted with anger and vengeance. There was no life in them; they looked as if he was already dead.

Amy looked up at him. "What was that Sonic? I didn't hear you."

"I… hate you," he growled, stabbing every word as he said it.

Amy shrugged it off. "You don't mean that."

"Y-yes I do. I h-hate you, Amy. You made me hate you-u. I loved you, you k-know. B-before this… I liked you a-a lot. N-now, I hope you burn… in hell," there was no remorse in his words. He didn't regret saying them, and he knew he never would, no matter how bad they probably made her feel. She looked at him sadly, wondering why he would say things like that to her. He was being so mean… what did she ever do to deserve that? "But Sonic… I don't understand. What did I do to make you hate me? I would never want you to hate me…" He didn't bother to answer her. She didn't deserve an answer. She didn't deserve anything from him. Besides, she already took all that he had from him. The only thing she didn't take was his life. And he wasn't going to let her have it. He promised Chaos that he would not give Amy Rose the satisfaction of ending him, taking everything from him until he was nothing. His life was his own, and he would not let her take it from him.

Looking down at his tortured legs he noticed the pool of blood below them getting bigger and bigger, the cuts in his legs allowing streams of blood to pour out smoothly. With all of the blood he already lost, he knew it wouldn't be long now. But he wanted it to go faster. He didn't like things moving slow for him. So, he reached up to his right arm and bit down on the only skin he could reach, which was a part about an inch below his shoulder. Although the act was painful, he gnawed into the thin flesh until the skin torn and the veins started to rip and bleed profusely. He did the same with his left arm, stretching his neck up so he could sink his fangs into his skin and make himself bleed more. He couldn't stand the pain he brought upon himself, but it was worth it all for Amy's confused look. "Sonic, what are you doing?" He answered angrily, "You don't want me to live a boring life, Amy. So, I'm ending my life. For you." The blood ran down his arms onto the floor, and he bit down on the already torn skin to allow more blood to flow. Amy didn't like this at all. This wasn't part of her plan. Everything was supposed to be _her_ way, done by _her_, planned by _her,_ and carried out by _her_. Sonic was taking matters into his own hands, and that was _not_ how Amy had imagined their date.

"Sonic, no! You can't do that! You're ruining our perfect date! Stop it!" Sonic ignored her, as she had done to him so many times, and continued gnawing into his flesh until the wounds begged him to stop bringing more pain. So he stopped biting, and instead threw his head to the side and banged violently against the vertical bars on the side of him. He banged and banged, as Amy screamed at him to stop, until there was a gash on the side of his head. His eyesight went blurry, his head throbbed, and blood dripped onto his muzzle and into his mouth. "Stop that, Sonic!" Amy begged him. "You're messing everything up!" She felt so confused, and worried, not knowing what to do. She didn't like what Sonic was doing. She knew he would ruin their date somehow, which was why she tied him up in the first place. But, like always, Sonic found a way to get on top of things. Amy's eyes darted back and forth, looking desperately for a solution. She found none, and started to cry out of frustration. She hit Sonic's chest in an effort to stop him, but he smiled at her with blood dripping from his mouth, some of his stained on his teeth. For once, she didn't look crazy, which made him satisfied. If only she looked this way before, he wouldn't have to do this.

Knowing that he was going to die, he took a moment to reflect on the events leading up to this moment. He thought back to every battle he fought, every friend he made, every enemy he made. The only thing that brought him happiness right now was that he was leaving behind a great life that will be remembered by all. He would live on, he knew he would. He lived a perfect life, and now it was time to take his life. In his dying breath he said to Amy, "Y-you know A-Amy, I ne-never gave y-you your-r b-birthday gift." Amy had tears in her eyes when she looked up at the dying Sonic. They weren't exactly tears of sadness or regret, Sonic noticed, but more like tears of confusion and mental instability.

She was losing her mind.

But Sonic kept his smile. "C-can you…come closer-er so I… can g-give it to-o you?" In a daze Amy reached up to Sonic's face and waited for her gift. In a movement that took whatever was left of his strength, he kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss was bloody, tasted like vomit, saliva, mucus, sweat, and tears, but it was the one and only kiss they shared that wasn't forced. He pulled back his lips, thinking to himself, _Hmm, maybe I haven't lost all of my love for her._ He looked in her eyes thoughtfully, as blood dripped into them.

And then, he was gone.

Amy watched her lover pass away in front of her, standing frozen as he died. She started to shake, crying uncontrollably and screaming at the sight of Sonic dead. She screamed incomprehensible things, stammering and babbling as if she had gone crazy, which was probably true, as she banged her fists on the walls in anger and frustration. "No! I-I, whyyyy, I was-s, SONIC!" She fell to the floor and rolled around kicking the air, like a child having a temper tantrum. Standing up she ran to Sonic and hugged his torso, screaming crazily into his chest, slowing losing sense of reality and tripping into an irrational frenzy. Her eyes dilated, and she donned a grin that barred her teeth. Letting go of Sonic, she grabbed the knife that she used to cut his knees. She gripped the knife tightly, letting the blade sink into her hand. She spun it around in her palm, tilting her head as she gazed upon it. Turning it sideways, she brought the blade to her neck, closed her eyes, tilted her head back…

…and it was the best birthday present that she had ever received.

**XXXXX**

**Just a quick note, nothing in this story is meant to be taken seriously. It was just a sick tragedy that I was inspired to write after reading a couple other unrelated FanFictions.**

**I really hope you enjoyed the story, and if you hated the story, that's okay too. The only thing I ask is to not bash on why it sucked or why you hated it, but instead give feedback on what I can improve on. This isn't my first time writing a tragedy, but it's my first Sonamy one.**

**Please review, even if you didn't like it! **


End file.
